I Missed
by Melissaann2658
Summary: If Katniss had missed the chink in the arena what would of happend? how would she be punished? who would die? how would they die? take a look...  T  for violence and heartbreaking punishment


**I chose a pivotal Point in Catching Fire's plot to rewrite. **

**Disclaimer i dont own anything if i did i'd be spankin rich and not wiritng on fanfiction :P**

**Pivotal Point (pg.378) (read this page in CF then this and see how you feel)**

**If Katniss had missed the chink in the arena what would of happend? how would she be punished? who would die? how would they die? take a look...**

I rise, turning to the force field, fully revealing myself but no longer caring. Only caring about where I should direct my tip, where Beetee would have driven the knife if he'd been able to choose. My bow tilts up at the wavering square, the flaw, the … what did he call it that day? The chink in the armor. I let my arrow fly, see it miss its mark and vanish, pulling the thread of gold behind it.

My hair stands on end and the lightning strikes the tree. A flash of white runs up the wire, and for just a moment all hope drained from my body. I'm thrown backward to the ground, body useless, paralyzed, eyes frozen wide. I can't reach Peeta. I can't even reach my pearl. My eyes strain to capture on last image of beauty to take with me. They find nothing.

I know the Gamemakers won't be pleased with my attempt to destroy their force field and I'll be punished, maybe everyone will.

Everything seems to erupt at once. The earth explodes into showers of dirt and plant matter. Trees burst into flames. Finally, a place for the girl on fire I think to myself.

Will they let anyone survive? Will there be a victor of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games? Maybe not. After all, what is this Quarter Quell but…what was it President Snow read from the card?

"…_a reminded to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol…_"

Not even the strongest of the strong will triumph. Perhaps they never intended to have a victor in these Games at all. Or perhaps my final act of rebellion forced their hand.

Maybe, if we had all played by the rules, they might have let one of us live.

A shadowy figure materialized above me without warning. I want to scream, run, fight this creature off but I'm frozen. I feel a painful injection into my forearm. I'm completely numb but my heart rate and pulse return to normal as if I was never wounded. They have not spared my life to crown me victor but to make my death as slow and public as possible.

This figure hoists my up and drags me over to Beetee. I try to close my eyes and shield myself from the horror but my eyes lid won't shut. Forever open to the air. As I watch a single bullet penetrate Beetee's eye socket. His blood splattering on my face, my stomach churning, and in the distance the sound of the cannon rang.

My eyes burning from the lengthy exposure to oxygen was unbearable. The image of Beetee's final moment was unbearable. Every aspect of my life was unbearable. He dragged me to Johanna's body, she was fully awake and aware just paralyzed as Brutus's and Chaff's bodies lay motionless mere feet away from her. I assume the chip in her arm must be causing her motionless state. Dragged across the arena we both were as I was made to watch her die in the section of the clock we called blood rain. Drowning in a single puddle that was just a little too deep.

Next was Finnick. His body just as motionless as Joanna's was dragged to hour 2-3. Watching the fog consume him in his feeble attempt to run. I knew every thing he was feeling, the attack on his nerves like the effect of a stroke on every part of your body. This point I was empty on the inside. Until I remembered there are three left in this arena; Katniss Everdeen, Mysterious Man, and Peeta Mellark.

My eyes almost bleeding from the pain, the screaming inside me that would never show to the audience. The worst of all watching Peeta the boy I sought to protect with my every being. Stripped and thrown into the water, water that if I'd had the chance I could of taught him to swim in back at The Seam like I did Gale. Blood curdling screams from his mouth chilled my very spine. Clinging for life, flailing like a fish out of water, and the last words of his life "_Katniss_." I now know what is worse than death.

Many unanswered questions I now didn't care about. Does District 13 exist? How will Prim behave in school tomorrow? Will my mother fall pray to another trance of depression? Will the rebellion proceed? Will my loving cousin Gale be punished for my selfish actions? As my lifeless body was thrown into the blue waves one last dying thought surfaced President Snow's voice echoing along with the smell of blood & roses,

_There is no place for a girl on fire_.

**A/n**

**Intense right! ahhaa i hate peeta i admit and i will always love gale havent read mockingjay yet. i love gale aways have always will. This is really how i pictured it happening. She misses they all die. No victor for the 75th hunger games! instill fear in the districts, disables hope ect. dead mockingjay girl. end. fin. over. done. fried like pride with corn on the side. lol shutting up now but tell me what you think. hate it love it why? **

**Catch any irony? girl on fire. opposite of fire = water. her suppossed other half = peeta. yeahhhhhhhh**

**Be Random**

**Love forever, Melissaann2658 (Jessica) R&R!**


End file.
